


One Second

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Cas taken by the empty, Destiel - Freeform, Green Eyes, M/M, a second after a kiss, destiel poem, feathers - Freeform, love confession kind of, one second can change a whole life, painful to imagine, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: What happens after the Destiel kiss?One-shot poem of the second after the kiss. Unfortunatly Cas is happy for a millisecond... you know what that means. :P





	One Second

**One Second**

As their lips parted, unwillingly  
After a long lingering touch of oh so perfect skin  
Neither of them opened up their eyes  
Yet for different reasons

The first one  
Preparing mentally what is next to come  
Exited, curious, longingly  
Holding his body upright, not that easy  
Because his legs are almost giving in  
Melting for the feeling  
That this truly is about to happen  
Right now and for sure  
No doubts left in his soul  
Yes – he really wants this now  
He really wants him now

But the other one  
Was crying  
Not able to look into his lovers face  
Because the realization taking over  
That the purest ray of sunlight -  
An overwhelming happiness  
Captured him for a millisecond  
But that seemed to be enough

He can feel his substance slowly fading  
A cold, otherworldly breeze pulling at his grace  
Forcing him to uncover his physical wings  
From the veil of heavenly dimension  
Where he always kept them save  
Black shimmering silky feathers manifesting  
And he knew it was too late

So there he goes  
An angel from above  
No one has ever written down  
How it truly feels like  
The path of dying, burning, fading into darkness  
Because that’s just what it was  
The heavy pain sucking like tongues of fire on his back  
And with a tearful sob  
He opens up those ocean eyes  
For one last time

 _My love_  
_I have to leave now_  
_Thank you for showing me your affection_  
_I can not stay here any longer_  
_Although I wish for nothing more_  
_Than to be with you_  
_I’d give anything for letting it last a little longer_  
_But that would be arrogant and foolish_  
_You will find your way without me_  
_And I’ll sleep until the end of time_  
_With the memory of your lips_  
_On mine._

So with a swoosh of a thousand thunderstorms  
An irresistible suction of the pitch black nothingness  
Grabbed him tightly, yet entirely  
Tore his wings, his grace, his body  
Though the sapphire eyes  
Were last to drown in emptiness  
Just for less than a heartbeat  
The monstrosity allowed them to linger  
For one last glance  
Into those emeralds, their mates  
Which opened up just now  
To see nothing left  
Where his precious stood  
Just some feathers scattered on the floor  
Reflecting colours in the diffuse light  
Silky black, heavenly blue, earthly green

This was all to see  
Before his sight was blinded by the tears  
Before his voice was cracking by the screams  
Escaping his dry throat

And then -  
In fact  
the clock dared to tick a second forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I always wonder what it's like when Cas shall be really taken by the empty one day.


End file.
